This continuation proposal is Jackson State University's request to continue its Interdisciplinary Biomedical Research Program, 1985- 86. In accordance with University's goal to foster a research environment of excellence, continued support is requested for: fourteen (14) science faculty members; twelve (12) research projects; support for eighteen (18) undergraduates and sixteen (16) graduate students; and an administrative project. By receiving support for this continuation proposal, it is anticipated that Jackson State University will continue to (a) improve and expand the institutions biomedical research capability; (b) increase the number and further develop minority faculty expertise in biomedical research; and (c) increase the number and quality of minority students with research skills applicable to careers in the biomedical sciences. More specifically, investigations will be conducted in biomedical research areas relative to environmental toxicology, endocrinology, biophysical chemistry, medical entomology, physiological psychology, biochemistry and pharmacology.